survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eli
"Oo nga.. halos mag gagabi na..Buhay pa kaya ang pamilya natin?." --Eli sa grupo1.3. Si Eli ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya ng makita at tulungan nila sina Maria, Joy at James sa labas ng laboratory ng kanilang Unibersidad sa bulacan. Personality Isang simpleng babae at mahinhin si Eli. Sa una, hindi mo aakalaing maingay siya dahil sa kanyang itsura pero kapag nakilala mo siya, mas lalo mo pa siyang magugustuhan dahil lahat ng bagay ay naibabahagi niya sayo. Tapat at totoo siya sa mga kaibigan niya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Eli sa isang sikat ng Unibersidad dito sa bulacan. Kasakasama niya lagi sina Beth, Elaina, Marie at Calie. Isang tipikal na all girls group ang grupo nila. Usapang pangbabae na kadalasan tungkol sa kanilang mga crush ang topic. Minsan sa kanilang future at sa kanilang mga paboritong artista. Post - Apocalypse Ineenjoy ni Eli ang intrams kasama ang kanyang mga kabarkada ng nagsimula ang outbreak. Narinig din ni Eli ang sigaw ng mama na narinig ni Anton at Rhea noong nagsimula na ang outbreak dahilan upang mapunta rin siya sa laboratory ng kanilang Unibersidad sa bulacan. Volume I "Chapter 2 : Bayani" Nang hinahanap nila James at Joy si Maria, binuksan nila Eli ang pintuan ng stockroom at nagpakita sa dalawa. Nagkaroon ng mini reunion ang lima. Nang malaman nila James at Joy na nagkasakit si Maria, agad agad nagprisinta si Joy upang maghanap ng gamot. Sumama si Eli at Rhea sa kanya sa paghahanap. Habang naghahanap ng gamot kasama sina Rhea at Joy, napagusapan nila ang tungkol sa kanya kung nasaan siya bago sila napadpad sa laboratory. Nang nabanggit ni Rhea na walang nasaktan sa kanila, biglang naalala ni Joy ang nangyari kay Nick kaya bigla nalang siyang napaiyak at napayakap kay Eli. Matapos ang paguusap, napasigaw si Rhea kaya napatingin sina Eli at Joy sa direksyon kung saan nakatingin si Rhea at nakitang nasa labas ng laboratory si Nick pero isa na siyang zombie. Nakita rin ito nina James at Anton. Nang pumasok si Anton sa stockroom dahil sa lungkot, sinundan nila Eli ito papunta sa loob. "Chapter 3 : Survivors" Nang tinanong ni James ang grupo kung alam na nila ang gagawin dahil nakapanood na sila ng mga movies about zombie, nagtanong si Rhea kung sa utak ba ito papatayin, umoo naman si James. Napatingin si Eli kay Maria dahil nagaalala ito para rito, umoo naman si Maria. Nang matapos ang pagtatanong niya sa grupo, nagtanong siya muli kung nasaan ba si Anton, sinabi ni Rhea na nasa labas ito at umiiyak padin. Lumabas si Maria at binalak na kausaping muli si Anton. Nagsimula nang magsalita si James tungkol sa kanilang plano nang nakabalik na sina Maria at Anton. Napagisipan ni James na pumunta muna raw sila sa mini kitchen. Tinanong niya kung bakit doon, dahilan niya, malayo raw ang canteen at hindi nila alam kung gano karami ang zombies roon. Kinontra ito ni Maria at tinanong kung papano kung may zombies din doon, sinabi ni James na bumalik nalamang sila sa laboratory at magisip nalang ng panibagong plano. Inaya na ni Anton ang grupo na lumabas na ng laboratory. Nang binuksan na ng grupo ang pintuan, nakita nila si Nick, susugurin na sana ito ni James para patayin pero pinigilan ito ni Anton at sinabing siya na lamang ang papatay rito. Pumayag naman si James. Nasaksihan ni Eli ang pagpatay ni Anton sa zombified na Nick. Umiyak si Anton pero dumating muli si Maria upang pagaanin ang loob nito. Matapos nito, tumakbo na ang grupo papuntang faculty. Nang lumiko ang grupo, nagulat sila dahil wala silang nakita ni isang zombie sa hallway na iyon, nagtaka sila pero napalitan din ito ng saya dahil nagamit nila ang oras na iyon para makapasok sila ng walang kahirap hirap sa loob ng faculty. Pagpasok nila doon, swerteng wala ding silang nakitang zombies kaya agad niyang inutusan si Anton na ibariccade ang lugar. Habang nag babaricade, naisipan ni Joy na tingnan na rin ang mini kitchen kung may mga supplies pa doon. Sinama niya si Rhea. Habang abala ang lahat sa kanikanilang gawain, nakarinig ng nagriring na cellphone ang grupo. Kinuha niya ito at saka niloudspeaker ang cellphone. Narinig nila ang isang babaeng humihingi ng tulong kay Jen pero bago pa man makasagot ang grupo, naputol na ang linya. Napatahimik nalang ang lahat. Naputol lamang ang katahimikan ng biglang nagsalita si Joy. Sinabi ni Joy na maraming delata doon kaya agad niyang tinanong kung ilang araw magtatagal ang supplies na iyon. Sinabi ni Joy na hindi lang araw kundi linggo ang itatagal ng delatang nadiskubre nila. Nang matapos lahat ng gawain, nagsalusalo ang grupo sa mini kitchen ng lugar. Bago kumain, pinangunahan niya ang panalangin. Pagkatapos noon, tahimik lamang siya na kumakain ng biglang nagsalita si Maria at nagpasalamat siyang buti buhay pa sila, agad namang niya itong sinabayan at biglang tinanong sa grupo kung buhay pa kaya ang pamilya nila dahil halos maggagabi na. Sinagot ni James ito at sinabing sana buhay pa sila. Tuloy lamang ang usapan habang tuloy siya sa pagkain. Nang matapos ang kainan, naghanda na siya para magpahinga sa ginawa nilang papag. Napansin ni James ang ginagawa niya tapos bigla nalang nagsalita si James at sinabing gagamitin daw ang cellphone para subukang tawagan ang mga tao na gusto nilang tawagan. Walang daw siyang kabisadong numero kaya si Maria nalang ang gumamit at may sumagot naman sa tawag nito. "Chapter 4 : Wagas na Pagmamahal" Nakikinig lamang si Eli sa usapan nina Maria at Arvin. Matapos ang usapan, sinabi ni Maria ang napagusapan nila sa cellphone. Napagdesisyunan ng grupo na umalis na. Pagbukas ng pintuan, nadatnan ni Eli ang mga zombies. Pinasara agad ni James ang pintuan. Tinanong ni James kung may nasaktan ba, nang nakarinig sila ng iyak mula kay Anton, napagalamang nakagat si Maria. Matapos iyon, umalis na ang grupo sa pangunguna ni James. Habang tumatakbo, napagalaman nila na naharangan ng mga zombies ang daan papunta sa location nila Arvin. Nang nagsuggest si Rhea na pumuntang ECE Building, sinuportahan ito ni Eli. Nang pagkaliko nila, napagalaman nila na puno rin ng mga zombies ang rutang iyon, tinanong ni Joy si James kung ano na ang gagawin nila. Wala nang maisip si James hanggang sa may tumawag sa kanila sa itaas, mga kaklase nila na sina Justin, Jean at Marilyn. Pinaakyat nila ang grupo sa itaas ng ECE building. Nagkaroon ng reunion ang magkakaklase. Matapos sabihin sa bagong miyembro ang tungkol sa pagtakas ng eskwelahan,agad sinabi ni James na kaylangan na nilang umalis doon agad agad. Nang nagsuggest si Eli na tawagang muli ang grupo nila Arvin, sinuportahan ito ni James. Habang tinatawag ni Eli ito, cannot be reach na ito, pinaredial ulit ito ni James pero wala talagang sumasagot. Nang magbibigay na sana si Anton ng dahilan kung bakit cannot be reach, agad sumingit si James at sinabing baka dahil lamang sa ulan kaya hindi mareach. Matapos iyon, ipinagpabukas na lamang nila ito at nagsimula nang maghanda para matulog. Nang napagusapan ang tungkol sa pagtakas sa eskwelahan, agad sinabi ni James na kaylangan na nilang umalis doon agad agad. Nagsuggest si Eli na tawagang muli ang grupo nila Arvin. Habang tinatawag niya ito, cannot be reach na ito, pinaredial ulit ito ni James pero wala talagang sumasagot. Magbibigay sana si Anton ng dahilan kung bakit cannot be reach, agad sumingit si James at sinabing baka dahil lamang sa ulan kaya hindi mareach. Matapos iyon, ipinagpabukas na lamang nila ito at nagsimula nang maghanda para matulog. "Chapter 5 : Bagong Simula" Naghahanda na si Anton para umalis na ng ECE. Matapos gisingin ni Jean si James, sila'y umalis na. Habang tumatakbo papuntang parking lot, biglang nagsalita si James at sinabing nakagat si Marilyn. Kinontra ito ni Jean at sinuportahan naman ito ni Marilyn at sinabing may period lamang ito. Matapos noon ay tinuloy na nila ang pagtakbo nila. Nang nakarating na sila sa parking lot, napansin ni James na napakaraming dugo kaya napagdesisyunan niyang ang mga lalake muna ang tumingin at pinaiwan niya ang mga babae. Maya maya, napansin ng mga babae si Justin na papunta sa kanila. Pinasunod ni Justin ito kung nasaan sina James at Anton at nakita ang walang buhay na Maam Jen, napaiyak na lamang sila sa nakita.Habang tuloy lang sa pagiyak ang mga babae, agad sinabi ni James sa grupo na wala sa paligid si Arvin. Nagturing si Anton na baka namatay narin sila pero biglang may nakita si James na papel mula sa kamay ni Maam Jen. Napagalamang sulat ito ni Arvin. Sabay sabay binasa ito ng grupo. Matapos basahin ito, Nabahala si Anton dahil hindi pa alam ni Arvin ang nangyari kay Maria. Tinuring ni James na wag muna itong isipin at isipin nalang muna ang pagtakas nila sa lugar. Matapos nito, binuksan na nila ang bus at sabay sabay na silang pumasok. Nang pagpasok nila, biglang nagsalita si Jean at sinabing walang magmamaneho. Biglang nagsalita si Rhea at sinabing siya nalang ang magmamaneho. Walang tiwala ang grupo kay Rhea pero wala silang nagawa dahil siya lang ang paraan para makaalis sila ng lugar. Habang nagmamaneho, tinanong ni Rhea ang grupo kung saan pupunta, sinabi ni James na sa grocery store. Nabahala ang iba noong una pero sa huli pumayag din silang lahat. Nang nakarating na sila sa grocery store, hinati ni James ang grupo sa dalawa, ang unang grupo ay siya, si Jean at si Anton, sila ang pupunta at ichecheck kung okay ang lugar at ang natitira ay ang mga maiiwan sa bus at magbabantay. Umalis na ang tatlo pagkatapos. "Chapter 6 : Reunion" Habang nagaantay sila sa bus, nakita nilang paparating sina Anton at Al. Nang nakarating na sila sa bus, agad na sinundo ni Anton ang kanyang mga kasama papunta sa loob ng grocery store at si Al ay naiwan upang inspeksyunin ang bus. Nagkaroon ng isang reunion sa pagitan ng magkakaklase. Nagkwentuhan ang lahat tungkol sa kanilang mga experience bago sila nagkita kita sa grocery store. Pinakilala ni Aria si Con kina Eli at Jean ngunit hindi ito inentertain masyado ni Con at siya ay umalis na. Nadismaya si Jean sa mga pangyayari. Sometime later, pinatawag ni Mel ang lahat upang magkaroon ng meeting sa staff room. Sa customer service ng lugar, binanggit ni Mel na kaylangan nilang umalis ng grocery store dahil hindi naman daw magtatagal ang lugar na to at sa tulong nadin ng bus '' na ginamit ng grupo upang makarating sa store. Sumangayon naman ang lahat sa kaniyang plano at nagsimula na silang kumilos upang kuhanin ang mga supplies na kaylangan nila. Matapos ng paghahakot ng gamit, pumwesto na ang lahat para matulog. Magkakasama sa pagtulog sina James, Jean, Aria, Sophia, Anne, Kyla, Anton, Justin at Eli at sila ay nasa wineroom ng grocery store. "Chapter 7 : Lungkot at Saya" Inatake sina Sophia at Anne ng mga zombies. Nagulat ang lahat sa nangyari. Napagalamang pamilya ito ni Con. Nagtaka si Al kung bakit wala ang nanay. Sa hindi inaasang pangyayari , nakagat si Al sa pagproprotekta kay Mel. Tinapos na ni Mel ang paghihirap ni Al. Nagsindi ng kandila ang lahat bago sila umalis ng lugar. Ginamit nila ang bus para makaalis ng lugar. Pumunta silang gas station. Dumiretso ang grupo papunta sa Cathedral dahil nakadiskubre sila James na may mga survivors sa lugar na iyon. Napagalamang may mga survivors nga doon. Nagulat ang lahat ng makita nila ang isang kilalang tao. "Chapter 8 : Hinagpis ng Kahapon" Pagkabukas ng pintuan ng simbahan, nalaman ng grupo na ito pala ay si Angelo, ang pari ng bulacan at pari din ng kanilang eskwelahan. Napansin ni father na malungkot ang iba sa mga kasama ni Kyla, agad din namang sinabi ni Kyla na ito ay dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanila ng mga nagdaang araw. Nagalok ng tulong si Angelo para mapagaan ang kanilang mga loob. Sumama sa kanya sina Eli at Aria. Nagsama sama lahat sa room. Si Anton ay nagjojoke sa lahat. Pumwesto na ang grupo para matulog. "Chapter 9 : Human Walker" Madaling araw na ng ginising sina James, Anton, Jean at Justin nina Mel at Julie mula sa pagkakatulog , senyales na aalis na sila upang irescue ang tatay ni Julie. Nagpaiwan sa room sina Aria , Eli , Joy at Kyla sa room. Naglakad lamang ang grupo nila Mel dahil malapit lamang ang lugar na pupuntahan nila. Inalok ni Kyla si Eli at ang iba na pumunta kay Father Angelo upang kamustahin ito. Pero sinabi ni Eli na matutulog nalang sila. Sa di inaasahang pangyayari, napadaan sila Jude, Jared at Philip sa classroom kung nasaan sina Eli, Aria at Joy. Napaginteresan nina Jude at Philip sina Eli at Aria kaya napagdesisyunan nilang kuhanin din nila ito. Nakita ito ni Joy pero wala rin siyang nagawa dahil nasaksak siya ng mga ito. Umalis ang tatlo kasama sina Aria at Eli ng nakabukas ang pintuan ng Cathedral. Binalita ni Kyla sa kanyang mga kaklase na nakuha sina Eli at Aria ng mga pulis na kinamumuhian ni Julie "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nabanggit lamang si Eli nang tinanong ni Joy kung nasaan sila ni Aria. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Nabanggit ni Tricia kung nasaan si Eli, sabi ni Aria ay nasa president's room ito. "Chapter 12: Huling Sulyap" Pagpasok nila ng room, nakita nila si Eli na wala nang buhay. Napagalamang nagpakamatay si Eli dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanya. Bago pa man mag reanimate si Eli, tinusok na ito ni Mel sa ulo. "Chapter 16: Unexpectedly" Nabanggit ni Eric si Anton nang sinabi niya sa grupo na nasa laboratory siya at kaylangan nila itong reskyuhin at dalhin sa Barcie Hotel. "Chapter 17: Final Destination" Responsibilidad ni Eric na protektahan niya ang mga batang kasama niya. Nanghinayang siya dahil hindi na niya nakita ang mga nirescue niya na nasa laboratory pero babawi nalang siya sa mga kasama niya ngayon. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante sa ospital ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Habang nasa biyahe ang ikalawang grupo, masaya ang lahat dahil makikita nila ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Agad namang tinanong ni Raylan sina Andrew at Nina kung nasaan sila Justin. Hindi ito nakilala ng dalawa pero sinabi nila na kasama ito ni Mel at wala daw silang mga bata na siyang nagpatunay na sila nga yong mga batang tinutukoy nang dalawa. Nang napatunayan na ito, sinabi ni Nina na wala na ang mga ito sa simbahan. Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit wala na sila dahil kakarinig lang nila nito sa radyo. Kinwento ni Nina ang mga pangyayari bago dumating ang ikalawang grupo sa lugar. Sa flashback ni Nina, makikita nila na paalis sina Mel at Julie nang maagang maaga palamang. Kaya agad tinanong ni Nina at Zack kung saan sila pupunta. Sinabi nila Mel na rereskyuhin nila ang tatay ni Julie sa Barasoain kaya pupunta sila sa kwarto nang mga bata para sumama sa kanila. Ilang oras matapos ang paguusap nila Mel, Julie, Andrew at Nina, may biglang nagpaputok ng baril at nagkagulo lahat. nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Sa kasalukuyan, nadismaya ang mga studyante dahil hindi nila nakita ang kanilang ibang kaklase. Napagtanto din nila na ang school bus nang eskwelahan na nakita nila kanina ay ang parehas na bus na ginamit ng unang grupo sa pagtakas sa lugar na ito. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nabanggit ang unang grupo nang dumating sa simbahan sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Ail at Roy dahil hinahanap din nila ito. Sinabi nila na umalis na ang mga ito at hindi nila naabutan. Nabanggit ulit sila nang ikwento ni Roy and experiences niya bago siya napunta kung nasaan siya ngayon. "Chapter 26: Roy" Habang naguusap sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Roy at Ail sa lugar nila Jinnah, naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Napagalamang kaklase ito nina Jinnah na sina James, Jean, Joy, Eli, Aria , Shane, Tricia, Kyla, Anton at Justin. Killed Victims * Herself (''Suicide) * Possibly few amount of zombies Death Killed by * Philip (Caused) Dahil sa pagkakadakip nina Eli at Aria, nagbigay daan ito upang gawin ang ginawa ni Eli sa kanyang sarili * Herself (Suicide) Nagawa ni Eli ito sa kanyang sarili dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanya sa puder nina Philip sa Kapitolyo. * Mel (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) Bago pa man maging zombies si Eli, tinusok na ito ni Mel sa ulo. Trivia * Si Eli ang kaunaunahang character na nagpakamatay.